


First Steps/Primeros Pasos

by matryoshkasami



Series: Son Of Gotham/Hijo de Gotham [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bruce Wayne was a street kid, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkasami/pseuds/matryoshkasami
Summary: Todo héroe tiene que comenzar por algún lado.
Series: Son Of Gotham/Hijo de Gotham [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113830





	First Steps/Primeros Pasos

Escucho un ruido sordo, luego sintió frio, mucho frio, un frio digno del invierno en Gotham City, sentía como sus pulmones se asfixiaban por el agua helada, apaciguando un poco su oído aturdido por la bala, iba a morir aquí, no quería morir aquí, puede que no tenga mucho por lo que vivir, pero no quería morir así, era demasiado joven, por un momento pensó en lo que pasaría después, ¿iría al cielo o al infierno?, hizo cosas malas, cosas que se consideraban ilegales, pero no es como si haya tenido opción en su momento, o si la tuvo, pudo haber buscado una alternativa, pero estaba tan cansado como para intentarlo, estaba desesperado. Pensó en ¿Qué pasara con su cuerpo?, ¿lo encontrarían o pasaría el resto de la eternidad en el fondo del agua?, ¿Qué pasaría si encontraban su cuerpo? Probablemente la policía intentaría investigar su muerte al principio, excepto que, el detective Gordon sabría la respuesta, después de todo, fue su culpa que estuviera ahogándose, esperaba que tan siquiera tuviera la decencia de enterrarlo junto a su madre.  
Pensó en mamá, por un segundo sintió que podía dejarse llevar, dejar de luchar, morir, tal vez incluso podría volver a ver a su madre, escuchar su voz y abrazarla como hace tantos años, dejar de sufrir en esta horrible ciudad, por parte sus habitantes que lo habían pateado una y otra vez, pero eso no es lo que habría querido su madre, mamá le hubiera dicho que luchara y viviera, después de todo esa fue la única razón por la que murió en ese callejón aquella noche, para que Bruce viviera, Martha le hubiese dicho que luchara, pataleara y viviera, viviera para poder crecer, formar una familia e intentar mejorar aunque sea un poco el mundo tan cruel en el que vivían, y eso hizo, pataleo, lucho, intento nadar, salir a la superficie, llegar a la orilla, tenía que hacerlo, no podía decepcionar a mamá donde quiera que estuviese, “hazlo por mamá” se dijo a sí mismo y lo logro.  
Cuando la primera bocanada de aire frio entro por su boca, supo que lo logro, aún estaba vivo, tomo su tiempo llegar a la orilla, el cuerpo de Bruce se sentía frio y cansado, logro vomitar gran parte del agua que trago al momento de ahogarse, después de recuperarse del estado de shock sintió como el frio invernal cortaba cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba completamente empapado, volviendo inútiles los harapos que alguna vez lo protegieron del frio invernal de Gotham City.  
Necesitaba secarse y pronto, un lugar caliente para pasar lo noche, era todo lo que necesitaba, o sus esfuerzos por mantenerse con vida se volverían inútiles a causa de la hipotermia, tenía que ser discreto, no llamar la atención o el pingüino volvería por él y esta vez no sería tan misericordioso. Rápidamente hizo una lista mental de los posibles lugares para pasar la noche, fueron limitados al punto de poder contarlos con los dedos de una mano, su primera opción fue ir con Harvey, su casa estaba relativamente cerca y nunca negaría la entrada a Bruce, era casi perfecto, excepto por una cosa, el papá de Harvey, últimamente se puso demasiado violento y borracho, sin contar el hecho que le dio a Harvey la golpiza de su vida, después de sorprender a Bruce en la habitación de su hijo y enterarse que no era la primera vez que su hijo dejaba entrar a su amigo a escondidas, Bruce recordaba como el papá de Harvey amenazó con matarlos a ambos si volvía a entrar a su casa, después de ese incidente Bruce no puedo evitar sentirse culpable, Harvey era su mejor amigo, de hecho, el único amigo que tenía y fue culpa suya que su padre lo golpeara al punto que Harvey cojeo durante una semana entera, Harvey no se merecía eso, era un buen chico, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a Bruce con cualquier cosa, siempre estudioso y responsable para poder un día salir de los Narrows, Bruce no podía permitirse ser un estorbo para su amigo en ese momento.  
Su siguiente opción era ir con el detective Gordon, dormir en una celda con un monto de otros criminales no sonaba tan malo como morir de frio en un callejón, luego encontraría la forma de salir de ahí, siempre lo hizo, pero honestamente no quería ver al detective Gordon, él fue la razón por la que estaba frio y mojado, nunca debió darle información confidencial del pingüino a la policía, nunca debió confiar en el detective, ni en su falsa promesa de protección, cosas malas le pasaban a los traidores y ahora lo sabía, traiciono al pingüino y ahora lo quería muerto, además, la estación de policía llamaría demasiado la atención, Bruce sabía que el pingüino tenía uno o dos infiltrados en la policía de Gotham y Bruce no se arriesgaría a morir por una bala en la cabeza o cualquier otra tortura que el pingüino tuviese planeada para él.  
Solo quedaban dos opciones y no eran muy agradables, podía volver a casa de su tío Philip, pero Kate ya no estaba ahí, se fue al servicio militar, la extrañaba. Bruce y su tío Philip no se encontraban en los mejores términos, recordó sus primeros años como huérfano, cuando su tío tenía la custodia total sobre él, el sujeto golpeo a Bruce hasta el punto que el pobre niño deseo estar muerto, recordó las noches debajo del comedor escuchando los horribles gritos de su prima al otro lado de la habitación, recordó los días en los que estaba de mal humor y golpeo a Bruce con cualquier objeto que tuviera cerca, botellas de cerveza, barras de metal, cinturones, escobas, recordó los insultos y los constantes recordatorias de la muerte de su madre. Lo odiaba, pero si era honesto consigo mismo, tuvo miedo, no, estaba aterrorizado, sobre todo por lo que paso la última vez, eso fue hace cuatro años, obviamente su tío ya salió del hospital y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, las suficiente para no dudar en vengarse del niño que lo arrojo por la ventana, no importaba cuantas veces Bruce dijera que fue un accidente, no le importaría, si bien morir de hipotermia o de una bala sonaba mal, morir a manos de un hombre borracho lleno de ira era peor.  
Solo quedo una opción, ir a con su abuelo, esperaba que el hombre no se haya mudado, aun recordaba el camino, a pesar de solo haberlo ido a visitar dos veces junto con su madre cuando era más joven, solía quedarse afuera del apartamento mientras su madre y su abuelo discutían adentro de temas que en ese momento no comprendía, eso fue hace 6 años, habían pasado 5 años desde la última vez que vio a su abuelo, en el funeral de su madre, “entiérrenla en el maldito hoyo” fue lo último que escucho de su abuelo, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca fue amable con él, ni con su madre y su prima Kate, el único que parecía agradarle a duras penas era el tío Philip.  
Finalmente, después de una larga caminata llego al edificio donde residía su abuelo, al momento de entrar sintió como rápidamente la brisa helada dejaba de azotar su cuerpo y el calor de la habitación se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sintió un alivio, no supo por cuantos minutos estuvo ahí, hasta que recupero la conciencia cuando la portera dijo “no puedes estar aquí niño”.  
“Mi abuelo vive aquí” dijo Bruce con un ligero tartamudeo por el frio.  
“¿Nombre?” pregunto la portera con indiferencia.  
“Roderick Kane” respondió Bruce y la portera comenzó a buscar el nombre en la enorme carpeta con la lista de las personas que vivían en el edificio.  
“Departamento 75, cuarto piso”  
“Gracias” dijo Bruce cortésmente dirigiéndose a las escaleras, cuando finalmente llego a la puerta del viejo apartamento las dudas llenaron su cabeza, debería irse, no ha visto a su abuelo en años, no sabía si aún lo reconocería, tenía entendido que el hombre alego ser demasiado viejo para cuidar a Bruce, lo mismo con su prima Kate, solo fue una excusa para no hacerse cargo de ellos, realmente no importaba, fuera con quien fuera, hubiera sido el mismo infierno, pero al menos el infierno estaba caliente, se quedó observando la puerta un buen rato, el frio y el dolor volvían a intensificarse, con todo el valor del mundo toco la puerta.  
“Hola, abuelo, soy yo, Bruce, soy el hijo de Martha, ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?... por favor” prácticamente estaba suplicando en este punto, cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre mayor de 70 años, del doble del tamaño de Bruce.  
“¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó el hombre.  
“Yo tenía frio y necesito un lugar donde quedarme, solo por esta noche” intento explicar en un esfuerzo desesperado, casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba de la calefacción, estaba tan cerca.  
“Lárgate niño” respondió secamente mientras cerraba la puerta, rápidamente Bruce metió el pie entre la puerta e intento detener la puerta con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.  
“Por favor” volvió a suplicar.  
“¿En serio crees que te dejare entrar solo porque era mi nieto?, todo el mundo en los barrios bajos lo saben, traicionaste al pingüino y ahora te está buscando” grito el hombre.  
“Él va a matarme” declaro Bruce.  
“Matara a cualquiera que se atreva a ayudarte, y no planeo ser yo”  
“Por favor” dijo de nuevo, al borde de la desesperación.  
“¿Después de lo que paso con Philip?”  
“Fue un accidente”  
“Tú también lo fuiste, siempre supe que Martha cometió un error al conservarte, debería entregarte al pingüino, eres igual que tu madre, sin medir las consecuencias de sus acciones, cometiendo errores y esperando que las demás personas brinden su ayuda, eso no pasara, no conmigo, ahora vete si no quieres que te saque yo mismo” el niño no respondió “¿Acaso eres sordo?, dije que te fueras” grito el hombre.  
“Solo será una noche, no volveré a molestarte” continúo insistiendo, esperando que de algún modo su abuelo cambiara de opinión, no fue una gran sorpresa cuando no fue así.  
Roderick Kane sujeto a Bruce por un brazo mientras lo llevaba a rastras hasta la salida trasera del edificio, ignorando las suplicas del niño de 13 años para que lo dejara quedarse, Roderick lanzo a Bruce fuera del viejo edificio.  
“No te atrevas a volver aquí” fue lo último que Bruce escucho de su abuelo antes que cerrara la puerta de golpe.  
Se sentía tan estúpido, ¿Cómo pudo tan siquiera pensar en que el hombre lo ayudaría?, ¿pensó que de alguna forma lo convencería con sus suplicas?, ¿en qué clase de mundo vive? Nunca entendió realmente que era lo que el abuelo tenía en contra de él y su madre, posiblemente nunca lo entendería, para Bruce no importaba si técnicamente aun tuviera parientes vivos, él sabía que no tenía familia, estaba solo, de todos modos, de que sirve una familia que solo te lastima y te abandona, por eso prefirió la calle en primer lugar.  
Después de unos segundos en el suelo con la nieve fría Bruce se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo quedaban tres opciones, morir de hipotermia en un callejón, morir a manos del pingüino o morir a golpes por culpa de su tío, estaba tan cansado, por lo que opto por la primera opción era más rápida y menos dolorosa, se derrumbó en un callejo cercano, en medio de unos contenedores de basura, sintió como sus dedos se congelaban por la nieve y como su nariz inhalaba el contaminado aire frio que invadían sus pulmones, pudo sentir que el hambre también lo carcomía por dentro, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, su mente estuvo demasiado ocupada intentando encontrar un lugar caliente donde pasar la noche que ignoro el hambre por completo, realmente iba a morir, estaba seguro y no es como si alguien fuera a salvarlo o al menos eso fue lo que creyó hasta que escucho una voz.  
“Realmente nunca espere encontrarte aquí, pero supongo que todos debemos empezar en algún lado” la voz era gruesa y elegante, con un acento extraño que Bruce no lograba reconocer, no sonaba como alguien conocido. “¿Cómo te llamas niño?”  
Dudo por un segundo, nunca des tu nombre a personas desconocidas, era una de las primeras reglas en los barrios bajos, este hombre vestía ropas elegantes, lucía viejo casi de la edad de su abuelo, no parecía alguien que trabajara con el pingüino, Bruce no respondió.  
“No hablas mucho por lo que puedo ver o solo es el hecho que estas muriendo” dijo el desconocido, Bruce no respondió “Entiendo, siento un gran y profundo dolor en ti muchacho, la vida te ha pateado una y otra vez, y no puedes hacer nada al respecto, te sientes impotente, solo, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, ni lo suficientemente hábil, al menos no para lograr el cambio que deseas, se cómo te sientes también estuve en tu lugar una vez hace ya muchos años, pero cambie, sobreviví y tú también puedes, solo déjame ayudarte, y te convertiré en más de lo que puedes imaginar, te convertiré en alguien a quien las personas teman cuando estés en su presencia” el desconocido extendió su mano a Bruce.  
Si algo ha aprendido Bruce en sus trece años de vida es no confiar en las personas, mucho menos en extraños, pero este desconocido se sentía tan cálido y esperanzador, además no tenía ningún deseo de morir hoy, fue tan estúpido, pero sin la ayuda de este desconocido puede que la leyenda del caballero oscuro no se haya hecho realidad, Batman nunca hubiera nacido. Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba tomo la mano del extraño y nadie volvió a saber de Bruce Kane hasta 2 años más tarde. No escucho las palabras del desconocido por el resto del camino, pero escucho su nombre o eso creía, creo que se llamaba Ra’s al Ghul.


End file.
